


The Twelfth Day of Christmas

by torino10154



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas 2009/2010 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Frottage, Humor, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The Twelfth Day of Christmas

Harry and Severus had danced around each other for _ages_ , one step forward and two steps back, never quite on the same page. They fought as often as not. 

It wasn't pretty.

The summer storm that day was one for the books; there was major flooding in various parts of England and Wales. In Godric's Hollow there were two men shouting at one another trying to be heard over the sound of the rain.

Harry stormed out of his own house, so exasperated he was with Severus. 

"Get back in here, you fool," Severus called from the door.

Harry stood defiantly in the rain. "Make me." 

What began as a tousle in the front garden soon devolved into frantic frotting: clothes torn, flesh bitten, nothing but the rain between them.

Afterward, his stringy hair plastered to his face and neck, Severus spoke first.

"You are the most reckless, impossible, foolish brat I've _ever_ had the misfortune to run foul of." There was a fondness in his tone which Harry had longed to hear.

Harry stood up, not yet ready to voice what his heart was aching to reveal, and held out his hand to pull Severus to standing. 

"We look ridiculous." Harry laughed like a madman as he pointedly looked at their pale, naked, _wet_ bodies.

Severus kept his dignity about him as he strode purposefully toward the house. "We might achieve the same effect if we were to shower together."

"Not as much fun though," Harry said cheekily as he swatted Severus's bum and ran inside the front door.

"That's what you think." Severus shut the door and followed Harry up the stairs.


End file.
